Le Roi et l'écureuil
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoils s09 et 10] Crowley aimait être Roi des Enfers, il aimait le pouvoir, il aimait régner. Il était doué pour ça, pour manipuler, pour se servir... Si seulement il n'avait pas une grosse épine dans le pied avec les frères Winchester. Et puis tout empire quand il s'attache à l'écureuil...


**Titre : **Le Roi et l'écureuil

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompts :** Si tu es un poison, empoisonne moi.

Je suis gentil et je mords

**Note :** Spoils saison 9 et 10

* * *

><p>Crowley aimait sa place de Roi des Enfers. Le Roi, ça sonnait bien, ça sonnait grand, intelligent, commercial. C'était pouvoir dire avec un petit air sadique et ironique : <em>« je suis gentil et je mords »<em>. Il aurait pu s'en contenter, faire ses trucs méchants et diaboliques tout en offrant de temps à autres des vierges à ceux qui le servaient bien. Ca aurait pu fonctionner s'il n'y avait pas ce tout petit quelque chose qui bloquait les engrenages de son monde parfait. Ce tout petit rien qui se résumait à deux personnes. Deux emmerdeurs finis. Les frères Winchester.

Non seulement ils se plaisaient à lui mettre des battons dans les roues et empêcher la moitié de ses plans géniaux de se réaliser, mais en plus ils s'étaient mis dans la tête à un moment _« de le guérir »_. Le guérir ? Lui ? Sérieusement ? L'humanité était une maladie. Tout ce que l'élan avait réussi à faire en lui refilant du sang, c'était de le transformer en Junkie. En accro du sang humain, des émotions. Il voulait sentir en lui les larmes remonter jusqu'à ses yeux, de tristesse, de bonheur, d'amour, n'importe quoi, il voulait ressentir, si l'humanité était un poison, il voulait qu'elle l'empoisonne. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, jusqu'à ce que les deux frères lui accordent (le forcent plutôt) une cure de désintox et qu'il se jure de ne plus recommencer. Ou alors juste de temps en temps. Le plus malsain de tous ses vices.

Dans l'opération, Crowley s'était attaché à l'élan et à l'écureuil. Surtout à l'écureuil. Un attachement bizarre. Qu'il n'aurait jamais éprouvé avant. Il avait trouvé en Dean quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas chercher, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir besoin. Voir Dean se transformer en démon, c'était comme si un espèce de rêve bizarre se réalisait. Un rêve que Crowley n'avait jamais eu l'impression de faire.

Maintenant il se rendait compte qu'être Roi c'était fun, mais que dans chaque royaume, le Roi avait sa Reine. Et si Abaddon n'était pas faite pour ce rôle, voulant gouverner seule à la manière d'un tyran, voulant faire de l'enfer une dictature faites d'âmes soldats, Dean en revanche était différent.

Dean était drôle, sarcastique, intéressant malgré lui, intelligent la plupart du temps. Il aimait boire, s'amuser, il connaissait déjà les vices de la luxure, de la gourmandise, et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal au baby foot. Il avait clairement un problème avec le Karaoké et chantait comme une casserole, mais Crowley ne voulait pas lui bouder ce plaisir, puis c'était assez drôle de voir les oreilles des gens torturées par Dean. En tant que démon, Dean avait ce côté impitoyable qui plaisait à Crowley, tellement mieux que son côté humain et pleureur.

Crowley s'y voyait déjà, lui et Dean, maîtres des Enfer. A faire le mal côte à côte, main dans la main. Deux Rois impitoyables qui s'amuseraient le plus possible à contrôler tout un monde de mal et de vices. Le bonheur. Il imaginait, il rêvait, il espérait. L'écureuil et lui ensemble aux Enfer. Il le voulait sans se rendre compte que Dean lui échappait déjà. Vite. Si vite. Démon ou humain, Crowley ne l'aurait jamais.

Peu importe combien ils avaient été proches pendant un temps, Dean s'éloignait déjà de lui, il s'enfuyait. Et Crowley n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait rendu Dean à Sam.

L'enfer paru si fade à Crowley quand il y retourna. Des problèmes de ceci et de cela, des jérémiades de démons mécontents, quelle bande de nuls. Heureusement qu'il était là pour eux où l'Enfer serait une anarchie sans aucun sens, où le fun serait transformé en Enfer. Justement. Crowley s'ennuyait. Dean lui manquait. Et comme il se transformait en cliché romantique, il avait même gardé une photo d'eux sur son portable et soupirait bêtement en la regardant. Il se sentait triste, déprimé et pourtant il n'avait plus consommé de sang humain depuis un bon moment.

Il n'aurait jamais Dean. Humain ou Démon. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais personne, parce que personne n'aurait aussi bien convenu que l'écureuil.

Mais l'écureuil avait son élan, son élan tellement ennuyant, tellement bourré de bons sentiments, et ensemble ils étaient persuadés qu'il fallait combattre le mal, partir à la chasse aux vilains démons et autres monstres.

Pire encore, l'écureuil avait un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel, un ange qui ne pouvait plus voler, un ange pathétique. Voilà qui Dean aimait réellement, même s'il était sans doute le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Crowley soupira et mit son portable dans sa poche. Bon ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait du travail. Il rangea sa déprime dans un coin de sa tête, un coin bien profond et poussiéreux, de celui où il n'allait jamais, où il éviterait d'aller. Puis il se remit au boulot, il avait bien quelques idées machiavéliques qui lui donneraient encore plus de pouvoirs, mais pour cela il devait manipuler, vendre, flirter, discuter et mentir. Le Roi des Enfer devait régner sur les Enfers.

Seul.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic parce que j'ai adoré la relation de Crowley et Dean au début de la saison 10. Je m'attache de plus en plus à Crowley, et j'adore découvrir tout un tas de facette de lui, son manque d'amour principalement (j'aime quand les méchants sont plus compliqués qu'on ne le croit). J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil au Destiel en passant, évidemment. Et à la relation fraternel de Dean et Sam.


End file.
